


Camp Camp High High One-Shots

by Puregold



Series: Camp Camp High High [6]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Autistic Neil, Character Development, Character Study, Comfort Character, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, It mainly just alludes to that stuff happening, It's not really super smutty cuz thats not the focus of this fic, M/M, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Rape/Non-con, Trigger words, Triggers, but it DOES end with Preston having a good time, but its not graphic and I SERIOUSLY don't recommend you read this if you think it'll trigger you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puregold/pseuds/Puregold
Summary: This is where imma stick all my camp camp high high stuff that isn't multiple chapters or relates to plot. First chapter can be triggering, read the chapter summery an notes PLEASE. Also, don't interact if you fetishize abuse, rape, etc.





	1. I Won't Hurt Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic an just me projecting on a comfort character. If yr rly into the plot of my camp camp high high stuff, you really don't gotta read this. It ain't relevant to plot. Preston's ok in the end tho, because I literally am incapable of putting any characters in bad situations and NOT giving them a warm cup of cocoa afterwards.

His hands were all over my body in seconds. It was rushed, and clumsy, but it left me feeling delirious and high on his touch. Soft moans and whimpers would escape past my lips every so often as his fingers grazed over my chest, him pressing his lips to mine and stroking my hair.

We're on his couch, and David isn't home, and he gently pins my wrists down as he kisses on my neck, before whispering. "Fuck, you're so dirty."

Almost instantly, it's like my surroundings just suddenly change and everything is warped. I feel unsafe, unsure, anxiety clutching at my chest as my head screams at me to kick him and get him away. I don't, though, instead I just lay there and tremble. Sheldon called me dirty a lot when we were dating. Every time we would fuck, or I guess, every time _he'd_ fuck _me,_ he'd growl at me and claim that he owned me. And in a way, I guess he did.

My brain is fucked and broken as it fills me with pain and dread, dragging me kicking and screaming back to when I was dating him. And now, rather than in the loving arms of someone I adore, I'm on his living room floor begging him to just leave me alone and let me sleep.

"We have rehearsal tomorrow!" I whined. "And we're choreographing this big dance and I-I don't wanna be sore as hell so please, please just not tonight." I rambled, before he pressed my face into the floor to silence me.

"Yes, tonight. Shut the fuck up. We both know you like it and we both know you like it rough." He argued, not giving a fuck about what I had to say as he bruised my arms and thighs, giving me rug burn from the friction.

I shook, just crying quietly and letting it happen, hoping that the less I protested the faster it'd be over as my ass burned from the pain.

"Preston? Preston, are you okay? Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Max's face comes back into view, and he looks guilty and worried as hell as he cradles my cheeks. "I'm so sorry. What'd I say? What'd I do?"

All I have to do is press a hand against his chest and he pulls away, giving me space to sit up and take some deep breaths. I reach up and pat my cheek, realizing that it's wet. "I- It's okay. Just a stupid... Dumb. Flashback or something." I mutter, heart still palpitating.

"It's not- it's not dumb. I'm sorry. Do you know what- what's triggering it?" He asks, staring at me with his undivided attention. "What can I do?"

"It just, don't call me dirty. Or grab my wrists like that- is all. Uh-" While I'm processing the second question, _'what can I do'_ , I just fucking lose it, lip quivering as I sob openly before him.

He reaches forward, then pulls away, hesitating. I decide to make it easier for him, shifting towards him and leaning against him as he wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. "I-It's okay." He soothes.

"You're okay, and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that and that I- that I made you relive it like that." He says, voice cracking as he tears up. "I'm never- I would never hurt you. You're safe. I promise."

I let him comfort me as I cry myself out against his shoulder, eventually calming down to a few sniffles as he rubs my back. "It's not your fault..." I respond, exhausted from crying. "You didn't mean to. I'm glad that I'm with you now, Max. Really. I am."

"O-okay." He manages to muster, shifting and brushing some strands of hair out of my face so he can see my eyes. "Do you want me to get you anything? Extra blankets? Some ice cream?"

"I don't wanna be alone right now." I reply, tired as I snuggle closer to him. "Let's just... Watch something happy. Okay?"

"Okay." Max replies, searching through Netflix as he finds some cute Disney movie for us to watch.

I try to just forget about it, watching the film silently as Max's fingers comb through my hair. I can't forget it, though, and instead the same few scenes keep looping through my head, tears just seeping onto Max's hoodie. I whisper, mostly to myself, "Why did I just let it happen?"

"You didn't." Max's reply is almost instantaneous, as he holds me tighter and kisses my forehead. "None of what happened is your fault whatsoever."

"But I did." I protest, voice cracking as I talk through my tears. "I don't know- I just-" I hiccup. "I stayed with him for so long 'n I didn' even fight back. I just-" I can't even finish my sentence, Max passing me a box of tissues as I sob grossly against him.

He waits for me, patiently, just letting me cry as he strokes my hair and rubs my back and peppers me with soft and gentle kisses. "I could've left him. Any time, I could've. Why am I such a weak... Ugly, disgusting piece of _shit?"_

"You are _not_ , Preston. You're not. Okay? Look at me." He says, before holding my chin and guiding me to look him in the eyes. "Those are ugly, bad thoughts that he put in your brain. Okay? Your not bad, or weak, or disgusting. You're beautiful and I love you. And you didn't just let anything happen. He was playing tricks and mind games on you and he manipulated you into staying. It's okay, and it's not your fault."

I nod, trying to just let his words sink in as we cuddle. Eventually, I sigh. "I hate having flashbacks 'n shit like that. I hate that it happened, and that it still... Hurts so bad, even years later."

He replies by cupping my face and giving me kisses. "I know. Me too. But it's okay, and you're healing. It's all gonna be okay." He holds my hands, tender and soft, before adding. "...We can heal together."

I smile and laugh a little, before nodding. "Yeah. Okay."


	2. Don't Leave Me Like I Left Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison never "wishes" for anything, not even in his head. Not since his brother.
> 
> But one day, he slips up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CSBFHFZSDHKS god i am SO fuckin sorry I was rereading my other fic "the monster inside me" and came up w/ this idea and now I just HAVE 2 write it
> 
> Also they live together in like a small apartment complex the summer after graduating highschool for reference.

"Hey, this whole thing started because _you_ compared me to your mom, and instead of just apologizing and getting it over with; you decided to fight me like the stubborn ass you are!" I shout, tired and grumpy, standing by the edge of our bed. He got home _way_ later than usual, and on _date night_ and now he's trying to spin that on me!

"I didn't _compare_ you to her, I said you _sounded_ like her, and it was only the one comment! It's not like its everything you do. Also, why would I apologize when what I said was true?" He replies, stubborn and cold, standing in the doorframe.

"It's not always about being right, Neil! Its not always about the truth or whatever else bullshit! You were wrong. In fact- you ARE wrong in this situation! And not only that- you hurt my feelings, okay? It's like your a fucking robot!"

He draws back, eyes clouding over, and I can tell I've gone too far. My voice drops, softer, lower. "Neil-" I start, but he already walks off.

I take a deep sigh, sitting down on the bed and rubbing my hands over my face. I shouldn't have called him a robot. It was something people called him growing up, and it was a fucked up thing for me to say. I'm not his childhood bully - I'm his _boyfriend_ for crying out loud.

Hah. Some boyfriend I am. He just had a late day at work and I accussed him of just... Not caring. It's unfair of me to project my insecurities onto him. I should apologize. I was in the wrong, I started it, and it just snowballed from there.

God. Sometimes I just wish all of my problems would disappear.

...It takes a second to click, but when it does, I feel my heart sink into my stomach and anxiety flood my brain. Oh, God, what was I thinking? Why would I think that? Why would I wish for something- let alone for something to _disappear!!!!_ I turn around and run into the hallway, calling out.

"Neil!?" No response.

The bathroom door is open and Neil is nowhere to be found when I peer inside, and I feel my heartbeat racing in my chest. I make my way to the joint living room and kitchen - the only other room in the apartment - and don't see him anywhere. Panic rises within me.

"Neil!?" I practically shout, adrenaline coursing through my veins as I open the door to the hall, not seeing him. Oh god, oh god oh god. If I actually did make him disappear I'd never forgive myself. I'd kill myself - I'm sure of that.

Tears prick at the corners of my eyes when I see Neil round the corner at the end of the hall with a water bottle in hand and an annoyed look on his face. "What?"

The second he sees me, though, in the disheveled and panicked state I'm in, his expression crumbles away to that of shock and concern. I bolt to him, running down the hall and pulling him close in a tight embrace.

"Oh, thank God!" I cry, shaking. "I-I thought I- My brain, I-" I choke on a hiccup, sniffling as my voice cracks. "I thought I made you disappear, l-like my brother."

He wraps his arms around me awkwardly, thrown off-guard. "I- Oh, I- It- It's okay, you're safe, everything's okay. I-I'm okay." He says, attempting to soothe me. "I wouldn't leave you. I just- wanted some... Space."

He walks me back to our apartment, and once there, we cuddle closely on the couch until I calm down.

"I shouldn't've called you a robot." I mumble, having simmered down to just a few sniffles. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He replies. "Well, I mean, it's not okay, you shouldn't have called me that, but I mean, like, I accept your apology. I'm sorry too. I know I can kinda... Shut down during arguments and it makes me seem like I don't care." He sighs. "I- _wanted_ to come home and have a nice date night with you. It just got late and busy and I didn't have the chance to call you."

"I know." I say, sitting up and wiping away some residual tears. "I just get... Paranoid sometimes. That you're too good for me so soon you'll wise up and get with somebody better."

He laughs, sitting up as well and leaning against me. "Hey, I'm _not_ that great of a catch, dude. And besides, I love you and I'm lucky to have you. I'm glad and happy to be dating you and I promise I won't leave you for somebody else."

"...Okay." I reply, holding him close. We sit like that for a while, in a comfortable silence, before Neil breaks it by asking.

"By the way, what do you mean you thought you made me disappear? You've said yourself your powers don't really work like that. And, like." He mumbles awkwardly. "Was our fight really bad enough for you to wish I was _gone?_ "

"No!" I blurt out, almost instantly. "No, I didn't wish for _you_ to disappear. I wished for my problems to. N-not that you're a problem, or that you're _my_ problem, it's just..." I sigh. "I get paranoid whenever I think stuff like that after a fight. After all, I've hurt Nerris with stuff like that before. I was like 'what if my brain sees you as 'the problem' right now and decides to get rid of you?' That kind of thing."

"Oh, wow." He replies. "That's a... Lot to unpack. But it's okay. You're totally justified in freaking out about that kind of thing - with your history and the type of shit your parents taught you."

"I don't think I could ever really hurt you." I say. "Not even if I wanted."

He's silent for a moment, before adding. "What about this - Nerris is into that witch stuff, right? Let's ask her to charm matching necklaces or bracelets or something for us - for protection. So even if you wanted to nothing could ever happen."

I smile. "Okay. Sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My kink is resolving relationship issues with proper communication

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Projecting onto characters that I relate to and connect with?? It's more likely than you think.


End file.
